It's Halloween
by SilverShark Fang
Summary: Jack watched, stunned. "We look alike." He noted awakwardly. Danny nodded, giving the Snow Spirit a wry smile. "I noticed. I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Phantom, the Spirit of Halloween. Nice to meetcha." -Rewrite of [Ghost of October]
1. Chapter 1

**Fang: Hiya all! This is the rewrite of [Ghost of October] that I promised. A bit short, I know, but this is all I can manage for now. Although, I got the feeling that I've resorted back to my flowery style from long time ago.**

 **Talon: It's like your default mode, isn't it? I remembered that you used to use a lot of flowery sounding words that looked too poetic to actually be normal. Especially coming from someone like you.**

 **Fang: Did you just unintentionally insult me?**

 **Talon: Feh. *shrugs***

 **Fang: Whatever. Anyway, Can someone help with the design of Danny's new costume as Halloween? I can't seem to think of a proper one for him.**

 **Talon: Well, guys and girls, enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews to let us know what you think of this new version!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dark._

Bright green eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily as it tried to adjust itself in the darkness.

 _Engulfing darkness so black nothing could be seen -Not even himself._

Bright green eyes blinked in confusion, head swerving from side to side in search of something, anything, that could give him something to fight off the enroaching emptiness in him. To fill him with something, to give him something that which he felt he had forgotten.

 _The bleak darkness shattered, like a massive flock of crows, as it parted to let the Moon shine upon him, illuminating him and bathing him in its gentle rays of silvery light -as though cleansing him of some unseeable taint._

Strong arms patted the ground, feeling something crunch against the fabric covering it before pushing himself up into a sitting position, green eyes still transfixed on the glowing planetary object in the night sky.

 _Flowers, of unknown varieties, simultaneously wilted all around him, their weak forms illuminated by random Jack o' Lanterns strewn around all over the place, releasing haunting green lights that painted a spooky nature to the otherwise enchanting scenery._

His throat felt dry. It felt as though he had never used his voice ever since he was born. His mouth moved, his lips forming words yet not a sound would come out. The moon glowed brighter.

 _The crows cawed as they parted further, dark obsidian eyes gleaming under the rays of moonlight as they encircled the garden like a living dark tornado._

"Danny Phantom." His head snapped up to the moon, watching it intently as it climbed higher into the sky, claiming its throne in the darknes of the night sky. "The Spirit of Halloween, King of the Tricksters. May the fates bless you for the eternity to come."

"Who are you? What am I supposed to do? Why can't I remember anything? Tell me!" The newly crowned Spirit of Halloween looked up into the sky, silently shocked yet grateful for the reappearance of his voice and his ability to produce coherent sentence. "Moon! Did you hear me?! I'm asking you-"

"See for yourself."

 _The numerous Jack o' Lanterns started dimming one by one, from the furthest to the closest before going out altogether. The moonlight slowly lost its former brilliance as the massive flock of crows cawed and once again took their rightful place in the sky, swallowing the stars and the night sky with their pitch black feathers._

"Search for it, strive for it."

 _The darkness slowly melded together, as though time had rewound itself back. Danny felt his eyes growing heavier by the second and he struggled to keep himself awake, muttering pleas of wait, hoping the darkness would stop their feast for just one measly moment._

"You will find yourself in a fork road. Whether to drown in the lost memories of the past..."

 _The darkness was almost complete. The moon was nigh but a white spot upon the infinite sea of shadows and Danny found himself too weak to maintain his sitting position._

"...or to move on with the treasures you will find today and in the future."

 _The moon disappeared, swallowed by the massive flock of crows. Danny weakly reached out, trying to grab the last remnants of its broken light._

"Your choice."

 _Bright green eyes closed itself tight._

 **-[I]-**

It was a particularly boring night in a particularly boring part of America that we find a certain mischievous winter spirit floating around trying to kill some of his over-abundant free time. Jack Frost wasn't fond of being bored, no, it was pretty fair to say that boredom was his archenemy, perhaps it was the only thing that could rival Pitch in the department of archnemesis in his book.

The winter spirit sighed dejectedly, ruffing his hair as he struggled to think of something to pass his time.

Jamie, the boy that was his first believer and his favourite kid in the whole wide world, was currently busy with his school assignment that was due first thing tomorrow morning and had no time for fooling around with him.

Santa, one of his fellow guardians, was having an overtime work with his Yeti and Gnomes to make ends meet for the approaching christmas, even though the most popular holiday was still a little ways away.

Sandman was having doing his job all over the globe. Poor guy, stuck with the most job. Jack totally pitied him.

Bunny was just being a kid and was having a temper tantrum because he accidentally froze some part of his rainbow river. Tch, stupid kangaroo and his paint job.

Tooth was.. well, she was gushing over all the sparkly white tooth she collected from the kids all over the globe. It was best to leave her be when she was on having her tooth high, Jack didn't have any wish for a repeat of having his cheeks spread apart for her to inspect his teeth and then gush about it for hours before restarting the process. It was just too much, even for him.

With heavy heart, Jack resigned himself for passing the night and drowning on the metaphorical sea of boredom all by himself and was about to settle himself down on some nice tree.

At least, that was before he saw the moon appearing from behind the cloud and illuminating one part of the forest.

"Aha! Bingo." Jack grinned to himself before flying over with the wind towards the spot where the moon was shining. "A new spirit? It gotta be one! I wonder who it's gonna be? I wonder if it was someone fun? I hope it is!" Properly excited, the Winter Spirit increased his speed, eager on being the first to greet the, in his mind, newbie spirit.

With a smooth landing born from three hundred years of practice, Jack set his foot down onto the grass with all the grace of a cat and made his way to the clearing several feet away, intent on giving a greeting to the new spirit.

This moment will be recorded in history as the birth of an eternal friendship. Quite literally, too.

* * *

 **Review. Review. Review. Review. Re- oh, screw this! What do you think? Good, bad? Leave your comments on review and don't forget to favourite this fic!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woohoo! Seventeen reviews on the first chapter!? Awesome, guys and girls! I'm so happy. Totally appreciate it you guys! Waaaaa~ I'm so happy I could die! Wait, no, that's just BS just now. Anyway, I came here bearing the next instalment of this fic. I hope it matches your expectations and 3WD, Thank you for your suggestion, I'll take it.**

 **Again, thank you everyone, for your much appreciated reviews and kind words of support. Guest, I'll take some part of your costume suggestion (the boots, the necklace and the belt). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the first. Without further ado.. here you go!**

 **On a last note, please leave me a lot of awesome reviews too! Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Ugh.. what hit me?" That was the first thing that clued Jack to the mysterious new spirit's awakening. Curiously, the winter sprite crouched down and peered at the groaning spirit lying on the ground, curiousity colouring his icy blue eyes.

The newbie, as he was going to address him until he got a proper name, was tanned with white hair messily jutting out of the black hood that covered his face from view. He had on a black, hooded sleeveless, trench coat with tattered coat-tails over a simple grey, long-sleeved, spiderweb patterned shirt, black pants fastened with a white belt with a black DP as a buckle tucked into a pair of black combat boots with white shoelaces. On his neck, glinting under the moonlight, was a silver necklace with a small grinning pumpkin and comical skull attached to its chain while a small bundle of trinkets hung on another chain from his pants.

Jack would never admit it but he was slightly, only _slightly_ , envious of the better wardrobe. Especially the trench coat. Not that his jacket wasn't awesome but.. well, it looked like batman's. It's common knowledge that Batman is the epitome of baddasery so there you have it.

Jack would have continued on his thought if a pair of toxic green eyes hadn't suddenly opened below him. Grinning, Jack waved his hands in front of the, apparently stunned, spirit. "Yo."

"Aaah!" Fast as lightning, the stunned spirit regained his motor function and lurched forward.. right into the winter sprite's forehead. With a loud thunk, both head collided and send both of the spirt down to the ground, groaning in pain as they clutched their bruised forehead.

The newbie recovered first and sat up straight on the ground before turning towards the winter spirit, unknowingly knocking back his hood with the fast movement. "Sorry! Are you hurt?" Jack was tempted to tell him that yes he was hurt and that there's no way someone won't be hurt after a headbut that strong, but all the words died in his throat at the sight of his face.

It wasn't ugly per say..

It wasn't all that handsome too..

It's just..

"..Me?" The winter spirit was pretty sure that his eyes had jumped off its socket, along with his teeth and gums with all the shock he was experiencing right now. No, seriously, barring the tan skin, silvery hair and green eyes, newbie was a carbon copy of him. It was as if someone had put him in a fotocopy machine and decided to print a monochrome version of him, what with all the black and white in his clothing.

"Who are you?" Jack then asked.

Newbie looked a bit shocked at the quick change of topic, but answered nonetheless. "Uhm.. there's this guy in the moon that called me Danny Phantom. Other than that, I've no idea." He admitted with a non-comittal shrug. "Why? Do you know something?"

Jack wordlessly swung his staff, creating a large spike of ice from the ground. "Look." Danny stared at his reflection and slowly moved towards Jack. "We're alike. I mean, like twins." He said, pointing to himself and Danny.

"I noticed." Danny nodded, smilling sheepishly at the image. "Well, let's start again. I'm Danny Phantom, Spirit of Halloween. Nice to meetcha'!" Danny greeted with a grin.

"Err.. well, I'm Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun and prankster extraordinaire." Jack thumped his chest proudly at his title, even if it was a self-declared one.

"So.. What's the deal with us being spirits? I mean, are we some kind of ghosts or something? And who the heck is that guy on the moon?" Jack blinked at all the question Danny fired rapidly in the span of five seconds.

"In order. We, as in you, me and other spirits out there, are dead people that is, for a lack of better word, incarnated into immortals and given a specific job. I, for example, has to spread snow on winter all around the world." Jack explained, mentally giving himself a pat in the back for his sudden surge of knowledge. If bunny saw this, he might flip. "And the guy in the moon is the boss."

"So even in death, I still have to work? That sucks." Danny groaned, lying himself back down on the ground. "So, since I am the Spirit of Halloween, my job is-"

"Halloween." Jack finished with a grin. "Wow, dude, you got one of the most famous holiday as your job day." The winter sprite leaned on his shepherd staff, grin still in place. "Tough luck."

"Damn it."

Jack laughed at him, finding the newest spirit to be quite the entertaining fellow. "So, wanna go have some fun? I gotta lot of time to kill, as in 'a whole eternity and beyond' kind of thing -that counts as a lot, right? So, shall we head out?" At this point, Jack was practically bouncing on his feet to get up and do something productive (read: fun), anything that could lift him off his boredom.

"Sure. Just checking though, where are we going exactly?" Danny asked, raising one silver eyebrow at the winter sprite who quickly adopted the stereotype thinking pose while casualy leaning on his staff which, as though defying the laws of gravity and giving the metaphorical middle finger to the laws of physics, stood perfectly straight and still, not even leaning. "This is.. well, bluntly put, the middle of nowhere after all. Do you even know the direction to go outta this place?"

"Well, directions kinda take a small priority when you can fly." Flying.. It struck a cord somewhere in him. Danny unconsciously clutched his hand and grimaced, feeling like there was something that he forgot about the word. What? Did that mean that he like to fly when he was alive? Or was it fear? Aaargh, everything is so frustrating! When he went back from his mental turmoil, it was to hear the last bit of Jack's thought. "... Japan or Singapore. We can hitch a ride in Universal Studio or Disneyland just for the kicks."

"What about visiting one of your friends? Fellow guardians or something?" He suggested, quickly regretting his decision when the winter sprite gained a manic gleam in his eyes, like a hellion high on weed and sugar, as a mischievous grin appeared and threatened to split his face in half. "What?"

"Friend." Jack began, putting both hands on his shoulder as he beamed at him with child like excitement. It would have been a nice gesture had his smile be a bit of the more of the nicer kinds, not one that looked like someone who's going to declare a prank war to an entire nation of Nazis. As it is, it was just mildly disturbing for him. "You've just given me the greatest idea of this century. Why I didn't think of it before was a big question I shall continue to ponder but, its time to introduce you to one of my best buds." Jack declared, grinning from ear to ear as his icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Who?" Danny almost dreaded to hear the answer.

"Bunny."

 **-[]-**

"Aaaaaaah!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, briefly wondering if anyone below will hear him and get disturbed off their good night's sleep before panic took control once more and he continued to scream his lungs off, the cries rising in intensity when Jack almost failed to dodge a roof with the speed he's going.

"Man up, Danny!" Jack grunted, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "We're just going on a 170 mph speed, hardly anything to fear." No. Danny internally screamed. It wasn't the speed that terrified him. It was Jack's bad maneuverabilities that terrified him down to his core. They were going from the northern part of america to visit Bunnymund, the Easter Rabbit, down in Australia. They weren't even a quarter way there and Jack had almost crashed into twenty nine roofs and four skyscrappers.

Worst than that, the winter sprite had a dangerous habbit of performing dangerous air stunts on random intervals, forgetting the fact that he had a passenger with him that might have fell down on a thirty-five feet free fall or got bent the wrong way with how he was twisting and spinning. While he didn't know what a broken spine might do to an immortal spirit, he was in no way eager to test it. Sometimes, there are just things better left alone, and this was clearly one of them.

"Jack.. put me down." he deadpanned as best he could while fighting down the urge to puke.

"Huh? Are you airsick? Don't puke on me, you hear? These are the only set of clothes I got!" He said before softly landing on a random rooftop. Once his feet touched the roof, Danny let go of his hold on Jack and dropped down to his knees, wheezing. "If we're going to land every twenty minutes, these will be a long and arduous journey."

Danny, now done calming his churning stomach, sighed. "I'll just use my ability." He said.

"Ability? What, you got some kind of awesome power? Teleportation? Ice? Necromancy? On second thought, don't do necromancy. That's just creepy on a whole 'nother level." He said, shivering in repulsion.

"Luckily for you, I'm not gonna make zombies anytime soon." Danny grinned, showcasing the sharp, vampire-like fangs he possessed. "My power is Shapeshifting." Danny proudly declared, grinning confidently.

"Hmm.. pretty cool. Show me what you got."

Danny smirked and obliged. There was a slight shift in his form, as though someone has pulled a thin, see through curtain around him. His eyes glowed a dim, haunting green, his skin turning paler while his form turned a bit hazy and inconsistent. "This, is my ghost form. In this form, I can fly, phase through things, turn invisible and create a supersonic wail."

Jack had stars in his eyes. "Perfect!" He smiled, giddy. "Now, let's race. last place's a rotten egg!" With that, the Winter Sprite zoomed off into the distance, leaving the stunned Halloween Spirit behind in the dust before he realized that he was challenged and shot off with his own determined, competitive grin.

"Where exactly is the Easter Rabbit's lair?" He asked, shouting through the wind even as he struggled to catch up to the Winter Sprite who got three hundred years of experience in high-velocity flight under his belt. He was doing pretty good, but that was just not enough to even out the odds to compete against a pro with 3 centuries' worth of experience.

"The kangaroo's somewhere in Australia. It's underground! Full of paints, eggs and some more eggs." Jack shouted back, casually adding another boost to his already crazy speed. "See ya there!"

"Hey, wait!" And then, he was gone. "Aaargh. I'll catch up, just you see!" With that, Danny too zoomed off to the distance.

 **-[]-**

Hours later, after a night of non-stop flight and crazy acrobatic air stunt battle with Jack, the both of them had finally arrived in the mouth of Bunnymund's lair. They took some time to soothe their dishelved appearance and tidy up their messed hair. The Easter Rabbit's gate was a large rabbit hole under a tree, kinda like the ones in Alice in Wonderland actually, which made Danny more than a bit wary of it.

Alice did look like she wasn't having fun the first time she fell down the Rabbit's hole.

"This is it." Jack proudly presented. "The gate to the stupid Kangaroo's home. Now, this is the plan. I'm gonna go in, annoy him a bit and then you'll drop you invisibility and I'll introduce you as my twin. Then we'll both troll him a bit." He reminded.

"Sure. 'S easy enough." Danny nodded.

"Cool." Jack grinned and both white-haired spirits fistbumped and shared an identical grins. "Now, let's go!" Both jumped down the rabbit's hole.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Give me your opinion in reviews. Flames will be ignored, constructive critics welcomed. Click the favs and follow button guys and girls! Thank you!**

 **_Silvershark out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! How're you all doing? So, I noticed that its been a while since the last time I came to update this fic. So, here I am! Another chapter on this story. Well, a bit shorter, but I hope its satisfying, I mean this is still on the filler parts but I promise we're approaching the action soon. So, hold your horses and keep your panties on, people! It's gonna be good soon!**

 **God, 17 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for all these supports guys. Alright, here we go, since there are no questions on anything regarding the story, I'd like say thank you all so much for sparing some time to read this fic and comment on it. You guys are awesome. And for an update schedule, it's always on Saturday night.**

 **So, well, as usual, don't forget to tell me what you think on the reviews, and don't forget to hesitate on clicking that Like and Follow button. I bet you guys know how disclaimer goes so lets skip those and move to the good part. On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _'So that's the Easter Bunny..'_ Danny thought to himself, watching as Jack played his pranks on the unsuspecting Guardian. Still under the protection of his Ghost Form, the newly born Halloween Spirit decided to study the Guardian of Hope. _'I guess Jack was right, he does look like a Kangaroo.. or a very tall Wallaby.'_

As Jack said, the Easter Bunny resembled a Kangaroo more than.. well, a bunny. Safe for the long bunny ears he possessed, the Guardian looked more like a failed genetic splicing experiment between the marsupial hoppers than its actual namesake. Discounting his ears, the Rabbit/Kangaroo/Pooka or whatever was actually quite tall, with greyish blue fur covering his body and a pair of green eyes. On each of his wrists, was a pair of leather bracelet and on his back, was his trusty boomerang.

He certainly looked quite imposing, but certainly not as cuddly as he first hoped he would be. Too bad.

Danny floated above them, watching with a grin as Jack continued to bug the Easter Bunny with his inane, irritating chatter. It was quickly made pretty apparent though, that the Bunny wasn't exactly the most patient spirit in the universe as he turned around, rage in his eyes before he was met with a fistful of snow, courtesy of the Spirit of Winter.

"Bet you can't catch me." Jack taunted, smirking at the annoyed look in the Pooka's face before giving him the classic raspberry. "Bleeegh, stupid Kangaroo!" He fled, calling out little taunts as he did. That did it.

He almost couldn't resist the snickers that threatened to make their way out of his mouth as he watched the Bunny, in a way that was very much like its cartoon counterpart Bugs Bunny, produced a stream of boiling steam from his ears and proceeded to give chase to the fleeing Winter Sprite, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

 _'It's party time!'_ Danny trailed after the hopping/running Bunny, slightly perplexed at how he was able to hop and run at the same time without tripping or making a fool out of himself. To be honest, it was pretty cool.. _'Must be a Pooka thing.'_ He reasoned. The ghostly Halloween Spirit zoomed off a bit further ahead than Bunny before, with a very Jack- _ish_ grin, pulling his hood down and making himself visible.

"I'm right here, you.. er... Overgrown Marsupillami!" Okay, that was certainly not the best name he'd made in his afterlife, but he should get a solid B for effort. He subtly sent a glance to where Jack had hidden himself and resisted to sweatdrop as the Winter Spirit gave him a thumbs-down for his creativity.

Apparently not.

"When I get you I'm gonna- When did you change your clothes?" Apparently the Easter Bunny wasn't as oblivious as he expected him to be. A shame. Welp, no matter, the game still goes on. Danny bend down and picked up some soil before expertly shaping them into a ball and throwing it at the bewildered Spirit, hitting him in the face.

"Cao!" With that Danny took off as if all the hellhounds in the underworld was on his tail.

Bunny looked stunned for a moment, standing rooted on his spot before his eyebrows twitched dangerously, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "You sonnova-" The rest of the sentence was lost on him as he accelerated beyond what mortals would consider save speed limit. Bunny gave chase, hop-running like an international olympic champion as he attempted to catch up to the speeding ghost.

Spotting a large formation of boulders nearby, the mischievous Halloween Spirit grinned. "Now you see me-" He took a sharp turn behind the cluster of rocks. Bunny hoped over it only to find the oddly dressed Jack gone.

"Now you don't."

From his spot, Jack admired his co-worker's trick. "Oooh.. Disappearing trick! Not bad!" Jack nodded, hands on his chin as he eyed his partner-in-crime's performance. "Oh well, my turn!" He quickly and stealthily flew over to where Bunny was frantically searching for 'him' and grinned.

"Yo, searching for me?" He asked, grinning like he had just won a million dollar. And a million dollar it was, as Bunny turned around with the most hilarious face Jack had ever laid his eyes on the spirit ever since he knew him.

"Wh- You changed clothes again?" He eyed him skeptically for a moment. "Something's fishy."

"Aww.. nothing's fishy. Oh! Ya wanna know something interesting?" If Bunny was smart, he'd decline and walk away as far as it was physically possible from the grinning Winter Spirit. That grin was a bed Omen that would no doubt scare even the bravest of men on earth. But apparently, Bunny wasn't as smart as some gave him credit for.

"What?" You're so gonna regret that one word.

"Well, I'm going to introduce you to~~" With a flourish, Jack waved his arms over to a spot behind the Spirit of Hope. Bunny turned around so quickly that for a moment Jack felt a bit worried that he might crack his neck or get a whiplash out of it but then, he remembered they were immortals and went back to grinning.

There was nothing.

"Very funny." Bunny deadpanned, unamused. "Now, if you're done, I'm going to teach you about social manne-" The words died in the Pooka's throat when he laid his eyes upon the fotocopy print of Jack right beside the Winter Spirit's form. The predominantly black and white dressed teen gave a cheeky grin and a wave to the stunned, or petrified, Bunny.

"My twin!" Jack cheered.

"Homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina homina..."

Danny turned to Jack. "I think we broke him."

Jack gave his junior spirit a grin. "Oh, no, no my young padawan. This is the real kicker. Follow me and hide." The white haired spirit led the Halloween Spirit towards the still chanting Bunny where he proceeded to once again turn himself invisible and meld into his surroundings. Then, as though it was a common occurence, he proceeded to give the Pooka a slap to his cheek, breaking him from his little meltdown.

"Are you okay Bunny?" He asked concernedly and for a moment, Danny was tempted to give his Senior prankster an Oscar Award for his acting.

"Hah whu- wha- err... I'm fine. Yes. Uh, so.. It's just a bad dream?" Bunny sighed in relieve, wiping a sheen of cold sweat from his forehead in his panic. "For a moment, I thought that-" Before he could finish Jack gave his Junior a discreet handsignal for him to come and reveal himself.

With a poof he appeared.

"What are you talking about, of course I had a twin."

* * *

 **In Mars...**

* * *

A pair of aliens was busy doing reparation job on their broken flying saucer.

 **{[KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]}**

"Did you hear something?" One of the aliens asked, tilting its bulbous head in an attempt to catch the curious voice drifitng aimlessly in the desolate wind of the red planet.

"I think it's just my fart." With that he proceeded to let loose another of his neurotoxic stomach gas in an explosive released of green clouds of fume.

"Eww! Disgusting bro!"

* * *

 **Back on Earth..**

* * *

Jack and Danny rolled on the ground, pounding the soil as they laughed their guts out. A few meters away, Bunny laid on the ground, frothing from his mouth and twitching like a cockcroach on drug overdose, muttering something about devil twins and other nonsense.

"That's so worth the effort!" Danny laughed.

"So true!" Jack joined in. "I told you this will be hilarious as hell!" He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, what's the other guardian like? Are they as funny or.. you know, scary?" Danny asked, slightly curious on Jack's colleagues and fellow guardian of childhoods.

"Well, you've met bunny over there." Cue, snickers. "Then there's Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, she's nice if you don't mind getting your teeth probed on every encounter you had with her. There's also North, AKA Santa Claus, he's cool and.. well, Grandfather material all around, I guess. Then there's the sandman, he didn't speak, but he's totally fun." He explained.

"Sounds like a cool bunch." Danny admitted. "So, partners?"

"Hell yeah!" They both fistbumped.

And thus, formed the most unholy of brotherhood; the Brotherhood of Pranksters.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Funny? Nice? Bad? I hope it's nice! Tell me what you think on review and let me know! Don't forget the like and follow. See ya!**

 **_SilverShark Fang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang: Hiya! Wazzup, guys! Welcome back to another instalment of this fic by yours truly. Hehehehe. Anyway, since it's been a while I decided that it was probably a good idea to update this. I dunno, I'm not really in the mood for any of my other fics, even Phantom Trainer for some unknown reason. So, yeah, I guess here it is! Yaay.. Feh. Let's just move on.**

 **Anyway, 11 reviews! Is it just me or is it declining? But no matter, I'm happy with the comments you gave me guys and I so appreciate it. Shout out to PikaWings, Kimera20, Mullkkkkk, KaeterinaRomanov, Here's Our Story, WildRosa13474, Guest, Toxic Fiend, DragonStar7Queen _(Hi Gal!)_ , Random Phandom and Eeirany. Your comments seriously meant a lot to me. **

**By the way, I am in serious need of an idea for Danny's Casa de Phantom, which is obviously his own haunted mansion** **. Share some of your ideas in reviews, thanks. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Err.. Nice to meet you, honorable Guardians of Childhood, I am Danny Phantom; the new Spirit of Halloween, Trickery, Mischief and Jumpscares. Pleasure to meet you." Danny tried to muster every ounce of confidence he had within him as he greeted all of the fabled Guardians of Childhood, minus the currently mind-blown Easter Bunny, standing before him, giving an exaggerated bow as an added show of respect.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how in the world did a simple prank on the Easter Bunny led to a direct summon from the Santa Claus himself. Well, to be fair, the old Guardian only called for his fellows but somehow, Jack got it within his mind that it was a good idea to went all the way and introduce him to his friends/co-workers. Without even giving him a second to complain, the Winter Spirit hooked his shepherd's staff on his midriff, hoisted the unconscious and frothing Pooka on his shoulders with surprising strength and immediately took them for a ride on the wind across the globe to St. Claus' workshop.

It was traumatizing, to put it bluntly. And the fact that he was standing together in the same room with the top dogs of the Immortals with his hair and clothes looking like it just came out of a vortex only added to the inner-meltdown he was currently having.

"He's also my twin!" Jack suddenly pipped up from the sideline, leaning over his staff in his trademarked cool pose, unknowingly snapping him out of his inner crisis.

Three pairs of eyebrows raised themselves high, slowly disappearing into the hairlines as well as several horrified gasps coming from Santa Claus' Yetis'. The Spirit of Halloween could also have sworn that he saw several elves trotting away with one of their kins laying unconscious, looking as pale as a sheet of paper on a appropriately sized stretcher.

"Self-proclaimed, unofficial, not legalized under any form of law -Yeah, that's me." He gave an impish grin at them. "By the way, sorry about him. He can't take the news well and.. sort of slipped into a coma." He said, pointing to the still unconscious and twitching-like-a-bug Easter Bunny.

"Ah, I was just wondering what happened to him that could've knocked him unconscious like this." Santa Claus stroked his beard, sighing in exasperation. "Now I can see why." He deadpanned. Danny snickered at the tone of his voice. "I'm Nicholas St. North, otherwise known as the Santa Claus. Pleasure to meet you, Danny-boy!"

In contrast to the Santa Claus' more exasperated but still positive response to the whole thing, the Tooth Fairy was much more happy and excited. So excited, in fact, that she immediately disregarded the existence of personal bubble space and zoomed right in front of him, as in, milimetres away from his face. He couldn't even give a yelp of surprise before the Guardian of Memories grasped hold of the corners of his lips and pulled on, revealing his teeth and the insides of his mouth.

"Ohmygosh! It's just as pearly as Jack's!" The Fairy squealed, enveloping him in a bear-like, back-breaking hug as she spun in middair excitedly. Danny was positively scared of the petite faerie.

"T-thank you, Ms. Tooth Fairy." He stuttered, holding his now slightly disoriented head in hopes of stopping the world from spinning around him.

The Tooth fairy stopped mid-twirl and immediately grasped hold of his shoulders. "Don't call me Ms. Tooth Fairy, Danny. It makes me feel really old all the time. Don't you know that it was impolite to even remotely hint about a woman's age? You should just call me Toothiana, or Tooth. But seriously though, how did you keep your teeth so clean, I never really got the answer from Jack. Could it be that you're using the same secret technique as him? If so, could you please-"

Suddenly, a pair of icy cold hands softly separated the two of them, saving Danny from the rapid bombardment of the Tooth Fairy's, or should I say, Tooth's incessant rambling. It took him almost a physical effort to stop himself from crying out Jack's name in joy for the timely safe and hug the stuffing out of him. That'd be pretty scandalous, he thought wryly to himself.

"Easy there, Tooth. He's getting too overwhelmed with the questions." The Winter Spirit sent a grin his way, one that he could only reply with a weak scowl.

"Sorry!" The bubbly Fairy apologized.

Jack steadied the disoriented spirit's form, leading him to stand face to face against the last Guardian to be properly introduced to him; the Sandman. Danny gave a weak grin to the Guardian of Dreams, waving his arms in a polite, wordless hello to greet the amiable, mute spirit. Sandman gave a soft smile of his own, slightly amused and also pitying, in response to Danny's own weak one.

"This is the Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams. Just call him Sandy, though." Jack introduced, laughing as the golden spirit tipped a golden-sand made top hat in a greeting. Gingerly, Danny did the same and tipped an imaginary top hat to the older spirit. "And that's everyone! So, what do you think of my friends?"

"Colorful." Danny responded flatly.

Jack gave him a laugh, obviously enjoying the dry humor.

"Well, since I know you're all here for a super important meeting which doesn't iclude me in the guest-list, I will politely take my leave and kill some time by flying all over the globe to find the perfect place to build a haunted mansion of my own -Your workshop is really swag, by the way." Santa gave a booming laugh and patted, more like slapped, the youngest spirit on the back, sending him to the ground much to his shame and everyone's amusement.

Calmly, the Jack Frost lookalike made his way to a random cupboard, opened it and stepped inside. "Bid thee farewell! Don't be a stranger and visit anytime!" With a grin and a slight wave of his hand, the Spirit of Halloween softly closed the cupboard with a muted click.

...

...

...

Jack and Tooth went over the cupboard and pulled it open.

"He's gone!?" Jack's eyes bulged out of its sockets in shock, eyeing the empty cupboard as one would a Darwin Fish -which essentially is a fish with a pair of legs- trying and failing to find any kind of hidden chamber or anything that could provide escape. "How did that happen?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the world..**

Danny slowly crawled out of the dark space he was transported in, finding it a bit frustrating that he couldn't even control his teleportating abilities when it was one of the few that was naturally given to him aside from his shapeshifting, classic horror 101 and presence concealment. The feeling of frustration multiplied tenfold when he discovered that he actually teleported into the underside of a kid's bed.

Such a Boogeyman move he just pulled.

With as much dignity as someone trying to crawl out of the space under the bed could possibly muster, Danny slowly made his way out and stood up, dusting himself of the dust that had somehow managed to stick themselves to his clothes. "I should probably practice my teleportation before doing that again." He muttered sullenly to himself.

"Goin' Ghost!"

Black fog started to erupt from his body, slowly covering every inch of his skin, leaving nothing behind the shroud of gaseous darkness except for his glowing toxic green eyes. Seconds later, the black fog disperesed into nothingness, leaving behind the Spirit of Halloween with a slightly more translucent body, ghastly glowing and floating several inches off the ground.

Danny spun around in middair, checking himself for any mistakes in his transformation. Of all four of his natural abilities, his shapeshifting power -gained through the aspects of both Halloween and trickery- was the one he was most comfortable with, so it was no suprise for him to find no mistake in his ghost transformation, affectionately dubbed as Ghost Mode.

"Right then, off we go!" The ghostly Spirit of Halloween phased through the walls of the house he was in and quickly zoomed off into the sky, searching for a place where he could possibly build a haunted mansion for his stay. A cemetery too, that would be pretty awesome, with lots of tombstones, fake skeletons, large, gnarly trees, stone gargoyles, several hundred bats, crows and owls, and maybe even a pack of wolf or two.

With his mind filled with more and more ludicruous ideas on what to add on his future haunted mansion, Danny eagerly increased his speed, intent on realizing his dream mansion into reality. Thus, begins the Spirit of Halloween's journey around the world.

 **-England-**

"See ya!" Danny waved his hands to the White Lady while simultaneously trying, and failing, to hide his nausea from the dead english woman's view. With his farewell given, Danny hurriedly flew away from the Tower of London, intent on setting as far a distance as it was physically possible between him and the pungent, sickening smell of the White Lady's perfume.

"Nope." He muttered to himself, pulling a magazine listed with multiple haunted locations all around the world and crossing the image of the Tower of London. "Too smelly."

 **-Japan-**

"Nah, too much hanging corpses." He commented, gingerly poking one of the hanging suicide victim's body and watching it sway side to side along with the colonies of flies already flying around the body. "Eww! Gross!" He cried out as he accidentally stepped on a cockroach crawling near his boots.

With that Danny once again pulled out his magazine and crossed out the image of the infamous Aokigahara forest, complaining about hygiene and massive pest control before flying off to his next stop.

 **-Ukraine-**

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself, sitting on top of the ferris wheel in the abandoned theme park of Pripyat which was a victim of the Chernobyl incident and looked over the abandoned town surrounding it. There was no sound there aside from the howlings of the wind, clacking dead branches and creaking metal as the ferris wheel slowly shook in the wind.

"I feel so lonely." A cross on the theme park's image later and the Spirit was off to his next destination.

 **-Mexico-**

"I feel creeped out! And I'm the Spirit of Halloween! I'm a failure!" Danny cried hysterically, fleeing the Isle of Dolls without even a second glance to spare towards the decaying old dolls hanging from the trees.

He hurriedly scribbled the whole page of the magazine black, erasing any proof of his humiliating defeat there. Nu-uh, nothing.

 **-Paris-**

"Bones here!" Danny turned to a chamber on his left, a bored expression on his face as he watched a mouse scuttling cutely underneath a pile of human ribcage.

"Bones there!" Another chamber to his right, this time decorated with some very interesting formations of human skeletons.

"Naah." Cross the page.

* * *

Danny sighed, disappointed that he couldn't find anything even remotely close to his imagination of his perfect dream mansion in over five countries. He was now contemplating whether it was better to get a residence somewhere or go pull an Indiana Jones and become an adventurer like Jack did. Then again, even Jack had a special place he could call a home.

The Spirit of Halloween lazily flipped through his catalogue of abandoned houses, having already discarded his previous magazine of haunted places. At this point, he was desperate enough that he probably wouldn't mind using both his Classic Horror 101 and Shapeshifting to scare any humans from one of his potential homes.

"!" The Spirit of Halloween suddenly stood up, a grin slowly lighting his face as an idea formed itself on his head. With an excited cackle, Danny once again morphed into his Ghost Mode and flew off into the distance, his catalogue clutched tightly in his grip, showing an old antique manor not too far away from the field in which he was born.

He got a whole graveyard to build, an abandoned house to decorate and booby-trap and a group of Guardians to prank. So much to do, so little time.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Leave your comments down on the review box below! Don't be shy and click the fav and follow button as well!** **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya! Hiya! Hello, everyone, I'm back with another chappie! Things are seriously heating up guys, and our favourite pale-ass bastard, AKA Pitch, finally made his grand appearance and take his position as the lead villain in this series. Well, as promised, here's the start of the train wreck, blockbuster action!**

 **Oh, and thanks for the mansion suggestion! I've taken it into consideration and picked which ideas I could implement when the mansion was finally finished. I appreciate all of you reviews guys, so don't forget to type in that white box below! REVIEWS are LOVE!**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Haa-!" With a cry of exertion, Danny pushed the last of the tombstone down to the hole he has dug on the ground before closing back the hole with soil. "Aaand done!" The Halloween Spirit wiped a thin sheet of sweat from his face and unceremoniously sat himself down on the ground, unmindful of the dirt that will undoubtedly cling to his clothes.

It was several months after his initial planning of his dream mansion and, despite several setbacks he'd encountered, and subsequently dealt with, along the way, he could proudly and honestly say that his project was coming along really nicely. The old mansion he'd chosen as his future abode was now in better condition thanks to the magic granted to him by transforming into a wizard, a far cry to its previous state of disrepair and abandonment. Although, in his effort to salvage some level of creepiness from the building, Danny was forced to let some part, such as the mansion's exterior and basement, stay as it was.

As they say, no pain no gain.

Anyway, he was halfway done with his garden, having just finished decorating the previously empty patch of land with lots of tombstones and fake graves. With some fake skeletons strewn about haphazardly, several dead trees, some wild vines and weeping angel statues, his garden would be the ultimate lawn. Should he add a maze? That sounds a bit over the top..

However, despite the apparent progress of his mansion, the entire work wasn't without a hitch -the memory brought an annoyed frown to his face. Several times have some people approached his future abode, interested in owning a private victorian-style mansion for a cheap price and the solitary comfort it offered. Most of them, he annoyedly noted, was newly-weds with intentions that few needed a second guess to know. Thus, plan B was enacted.

Within the month, the mansion was deemed as one of US's most haunted, courtesy of one very territorial Halloween Spirit.

That brought about several other complications to his project, namely the Paranormal Investigators and Jack Frost. Now, let's start with the former. To sum it up in one sentence, Danny could say with as much kindness as someone who was tired of dealing with them that they're _"as persistent and annoying as the cockroaches in my attic."_. Honestly, can't they take a hint? The last group coming to investigate his place was treated to a very traumatizing 8-hours of their life before they subsequently fled with their tails between their legs by sunrise.

Babies, the lot of them.

And then, there was Jack. Enough said.

With another sigh, Danny pushed himself up to his feet, deciding that he'd gotten enough rest for now and headed back to his mansion to do some more decorating.

Or not.

"Greetings, Halloween." The voice that greeted him was soaked in fake sweetness, like a poisonous drug coated with thick, liquid honey. Smooth and calm, the voice sends shiver down his back without even trying. "I must say, this mansion is tastefully done."

Danny turned around, discreetly summoning several throwing knives behind his back as he faced his guest. The fact that he could see him and know of his day meant that the man was no human, an immortal spirit just like him is probably what he is. Tall with greyish, pale skin and golden eyes, the man was, without a doubt, the infamous Boogeyman.

Danny bit back a curse.

"Boogeyman." He greeted calmly. "I don't know you're out of your seal. Oh, and thanks for the compliment." He noted, fingering his knives for some measure of comfort while his Shapeshifting ability quickly went on standby, ready to transform him into anything he needed to be. There wasn't a single delusion in his mind that he could get away from a confrontation with the King of Nightmares without a scratch. He needs to be ready for whatever the Spirit of Fear has in mind.

"Aah.." He sent a smile to him, causing him to take a step back from the sheer creepiness the gesture exuded. "I'm quite talented in moving undetected."

"Sure you do." Danny leaned to the wall behind him, trying to keep a confident face. "So, not that I hate a friendly visit but, what are you doing here in my home? Also, might I remind you that you're basically trespassing on my grounds?" Danny shot the older spirit a pointed look, drawing a chuckle out of him.

"Can't I visit my junior for some tea and cookie?" He asked, another smile in place.

"You aren't the type for that." Danny tilted his head, a smirk gracing his face. "The last time you tried anything remotely civilized, you tried to convert a certain Guardian to your side before subsequently pushing him off a cliff." Jack had recounted some part of the Guardians' battle against pitch and one of them was Pitch's effort to manipulate him to his cause.

Typical comic book villain.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the smile was now completely wiped out of Pitch's face, a scowl replacing it. "You know what?" The scowl deepened. "I always hate children who are too smart for their own good." A blast of black sand made its way towards him, its speed as fast as a bullet.

Ready for the action, Danny swiftly shapeshifted into his Ghost form and phased through the attack, watching annoyedly as the sand splattered against the wall and, not only cracking it, but also dirtying it. "I just cleaned that, you prick! And for the record, I'm not too smart." Several lightning fast flicks of his hand later and a dozen throwing knives was flying through the air, ready to impale the King of Nightmares. "You're just too stupid."

"Ha!" A large scythe made out of black sand batted away the incoming projectiles. "You're a thousand years too early to- URK!" The Spirit of Fear grunted as Danny swiftly planted his steel-toed boots on his stomach, kicking him away a feet back.

"Less talking, old man!" Another dozen of throwing knives flew through the air with as much speed as a bullet towards the still staggering Spirit.

Without a word, a wall of black sand rose before him, halting the flying projectiles in their track and subsequently saving the Spirit of Fear from the painful experience of getting impaled on twelve different spots of his body.

"Nifty trick you got there." Danny noted, smirk still in place.

"You.." He growled, golden eyes practically burning with fury.

In response, Danny was mischievously making fun of him for the hell of it. "Yep. Me."

The sands shifted and twisted angrily in response to their master's wrath, slowly transforming into the form of black mares with equally burning yellow eyes. They neighed, their voice hollow and dead, before charging and galloping towards him in a berserk rage. "Attack!" Pitch Black raged.

Again, the horses simply phased through him.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks, I suppose." Danny gave a mock sigh at the unsuccessful attempt on his life, casually yawning as if to show his boredom on his failure. "Whelp, if that's all, then its my turn." Danny shortly contemplated which form should he take as he continued to pellet the King of Nightmares with his knives. Abandoning the Ghost form would make him open to his attacks as well as the threat of his black sands, but his Ghost forms offensive abilities are mostly limited to large AoE as well as explosive moves, and that would mean the destruction of several months of continuous hard work.

No fucking way.

"Shapeshift!" He leap over a charging nightmare's back as the transformation slowly took its effect. Black fog, once again, erupted from his body as his form shifted and twisted into a different shape. His body grew in height, muscles bulging and gaining mass in rapid succession before his face slowly took on a more canine appearance.

The fog dispersed with a casual swish of a black, furry tail. Standing on his hind leg, Danny -now an honest to goodness werewolf- threw his head back and released a bestial howl to the moon.

Pitch Black threw his head back and laughed in response to his transformation, arms spread wide as if basking in the glory of their battle. "Excellent! Imagine what we could do together! The embodiment of fear and the amalgamation of human's twisted fantasy! Glorious!"

Danny roared in vehement denial before he launched himself towards the Spirit of Fear. In this form, most of his abilities, such as his weapons, Teleportation and Classic Horor 101, was sealed so he was forced to rely on his claws, fangs and strength, but that doesn't mean that he was helpless. Far from it, his instincts was now heightened to the limit, and so does his senses, reflexes and physical ability.

It was more than enough to overpower the physically weak Pitch Black.

Danny leapt and pounced repeatedly at the King of Nightmares, using the gravestones he'd made and scattered all over his garden as stepping stones to attack the Boogeyman. It yielded suprisingly successful results, he noted through the haze of animalistic, primal fury clouding his mind. Already, his body was littered with many small, bloody scratched from his claws when he got too fast for the King of Nigtmare's scythe and black sand wall to stop. He'd yet land a decisive blow, but that was fine for him. Given enough time, a hundred bleeding scratches could be just as lethal as a direct stab to the heart.

But, like most good things in life, his success must come to an end.

Tired of the constant abuse to his continued health, the Spirit of Fear quickly turned his scythe into a long, menacing black whip and slapped the black blur that was Werewolf Danny away from him mid-leapt, sending him crashing into several tombstones as a result. Not wasting his chance, Pitch used his whip to grab a hold of his leg and, with great effort, threw him to the dense pine forest surrounding the mansion.

Danny growled, feeling his head throb painfully from the violent collision with the trees. Danny shook his head clear of the cobwebs of pain and quickly regained his bearings, leaping back to his feet and paid carefull attention to the shadows of the forest, knowing full and well of Pitch Black's ability to manipulate the shadows.

The butt of a black scythe suddenly appeared at the edge of his vision and Danny, taken off-guard from the abrupt appearance of the attack, was unable to leapt out of the way not defend from it in time.

Ah, right. He can Shadow-Travel.

Danny annoyedly swiped at the blood leaking from the edges of his mouth, releasing another growl from his throat as he flexed his claws and snapped his jaw.

"Heh. Let's play, _doggy._ " Pitch smirked arrogantly.

* * *

 **Santa Claus's Workshop...**

"Uhm.. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there nothing different from the globe?" Jack asked, eyeing the golden globe in North's workshop skeptically as he leaned on his staff. "It's gold, it's shining, it has lots of blinking spots.. Looks just fine to me." He noted.

In response, Santa Claus shot him a serious, if a bit smug, look. How he even combined those two expression together was something no one could understand. Meh, must be a Spirit of Wonder thing. "That's where you're wrong." He said.

"I never thought I will ever say this, and as much as I hate to admit it, the popsickle is right, mate." The thick australian accent of the Easter Bunny sharply interjected the conversation. "There's nothing really different from it. We lose a number of child every year and gain new believers in return, that's just the way it is."

"See?" Jack nodded smugly, for once agreeing with the Pooka. "He knows my genius."

"Genius ma' ass." The Pooka rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you _your_ ass!" Jack and Bunny wasted no time to butt their heads against each other, glaring daggers at one another like it was nobody's business. A cold, icy blue glow started to spread through the Winter Spirit's shepherd staff while the Pooka's hands hovered dangerously close to his enchanted boomerangs and grenade eggs.

When it was almost certain that blows will be traded and the workshop will be destroyed halfway to next friday, a savior suddenly appeared and saved the day. That savior being the small, dainty hands of the Tooth Fairy pushing the boys back from each other. "Enough! Jack, Bunny, behave!" She ordered.

"Hmph." Jack reluctantly relented, turning away from the Pooka as he did.

"Feh." Likewise, the Pooka answered his treatment in kind.

A little ways away, North released a sigh of relieve, glad that his workshop wasn't about to become the ground-zero of the clash between the Spirit of Spring and the Spirit of Winter. That will not end well for him and his job. "A-anyway." He began, bringing attention back to himself. "While its true that we lose a believer every year and gain just as much in return, this time, the rate of losing was vastly outmatched our gainings."

"Really?" Tooth Fairy blinked worriedly.

"Yes." His face took on a more serious expression. "Worryingly so. Worse still, Sandy has reported finding traces of black sand on children's dream all over the place, at random time with seemingly no pattern." He said.

The room effectively went dead silent. The tension in the room immediately tripled at what the black sand's existence implied, so much so that if a person was to drop a pin, you might even hear it clink.

"Alright." Bunny quickly snapped out of his shock, taking deep breaths to calm him down. "Let's assume the worse case scenario that Pitch is back. What is the pale bastard hoping to achieve by seemingly spreading his nightmare at random time and random space in a minimal amount?" He wondered.

"Why do we need to assume the worse, again?" Tooth fairy whispered quietly to Jack who was surprisingly lending his effort to answer the question by thinking hard on the subject.

"It's Sherlock Holmes logic, Tooth." He answered simply. "Distraction, maybe?" He guessed.

"No." North answered, voice in grim realization. "Misdirection is more like it. He probably wanted to lead us into a wild goose chase by leaving random traces of his black sand for Sandy to find." Everyone silently mulled on his theory and, finding it more than a bit likely, agreed unanimously with his theory.

"So then, obviously he wanted to do or find something without us interfering." Bunny concluded. "The question here is, what exactly is it?"

"It couldn't be something grand or obvious." Tooth gave her own two-cents in the discussion, finally getting into the Sherlock Holmes mood everyone, except Sandy, is in. "If so, we would've noticed."

"Right." Everyone agreed with her. "That means something less noticeable. Think, something that has ties to that Pale-skinned bastard."

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Jack mused to himself.

* * *

 **Casa de Phantom, Pine Forests...**

"Haaa-!" The gleaming steel of Danny's broadsword clashed against Pitch's malevolent dark scythe, grinding against each other in a clash of power. However, being physically weaker than Danny's new Knight form, Pitch was forced to redirect his attack and leap back to a safe distance or risk getting overpowered and run through with a foot-long blade.

Moments earlier, Danny was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter by one very irrate Nightmare King. Despite his heightened senses, reflex and physical prowess, and even the familiar terrain of the battlefield, the Spirit of Fear was complete at home among the dancing shadows covering the entire forest and more than capable of milking the advantage for all its worth to pummel him to a pulp.

Obviously sensing that his werewolf form wouldn't be of much use against an opponent who could literally appear right behind you in the blink of an eye, Danny decided to once again transform into a new form. This time, a form that boasts formidable offense and defense; a Knight.

Thus, the tides of battle once again shifted to his favor.

With enough strength to combat against Pitch's heavy scythe's swipes as well as tough armor and shield to protect him, Danny was more than capable of defending himself from the King of Nightmare's troublesome shadow-travelling. That was discounting the fact that his mount, an armored white stallion with bulgin muscle that exuded an aura of power and masculinity, was held back behind him. If the stallion were to fight alongside him, not only would he boast a respectable offense and defense, he would also boast tremendous speed.

But well, Pitch was apparently smarter than he look and quickly had his sand restrain the stallion and keep him from moving to Danny's aid.

"I must say.." He huffed and panted from the prolonged fight. ".. for a spirit not even a decades old, you're strong."

"Heh. What can I say, I'm too fab to settle for anything less." He commented. "Although, I think you need to do some cardio and a little work out, dude."

"Dully noted." The Spirit of Fear rolled his eyes. "I'll say this one last time. Join me, and you'll be hurt no more."

"No matter how many times, the answer will be the same." He said, gripping his sword tightly with his armored hands. "No freakin' way."

Without a word, Pitch summoned a tidal wave of black sand behind him before sending it towards Danny in the form of hundreds of small horses. They congregated around him, covering his sight with their inky, black form as they tried to run him through from all direction. His skills was pushed to the limit as he alternated between using his shield to defend and his sword to retaliate.

Out of the chaos that was the Battle, Pitch stood atop a platform made out of his signature black sand, floating in the sky as he took aim with his black bow and arrow, ready to shoot.

"Bingo." And the shot was fired.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Halloooo~! A new chapter coming in! Hi, so I'm finally back on this fic! Maa-n, senior year is no joke! I'm seriously losing my shit over deciding my future as I've once said in my other fic. Honestly, I'm really stressed out, so I hope you can forgive me for not updating sooner and making short chapters only.**

 **I'm serious. You'll know the suffering I went through if you were in your senior years. Oh, woe is me. Anyway, enough talking about myself, let's go over to the usual review reply sect. It went up into a very nice 11, guys! Thanks a lot!**

 **Kimera20: Thank you for the support! I hope you enjoy this very short chapter.**

 **ForsakenSpirit: Thank you for the support! I had fun when I typed it myself. Enjoy this chap.**

 **Phantom J. Ryder: Naah, that's fine. Everyone's got their own opinion in cursing (i.e I'm very liberal in its uses, so does Talon.), and I'm fine with a bit of critic like that. Thanks, glad you liked the action sequence. Actually, it's whole chapter of action, now that I think about it.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **16ckelmen: Indeed. Nice drum roll, dude!**

 **Sailor Pandabear: Thank you!**

 **Jinx777: XD 3!**

 **Golden Feathers Edward: I can't resist! The temptation is just too good! Lol.** _*hiding behind a pillow in shame_

 **Tsukiko K.: Here it is! The idea is very nice though, isn't it?**

 **MiaulinK: Thanks! I'm happy to hear that!**

 **Glaciaj Flamoj: Here it is!**

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, we can officially delve into the chapter! But before that, don't forget to leave lots of reviews and click on that Like and Follow button below! They're LOVE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Drip.._

.

.

 _Drip... Drip..._

.

.

 _Dri-_

"For the love of God, stop dripping water on me!" Waking up from a deep slumber was never a pleasant experience for him and as such, was usually a very violent and unpleasant affair for anyone involved in his awakening. In this case, that would be the stalagtite that was slowly but steadily dropping droplets of cold water on the back of his neck.

With the single-minded intention of obliterating the offending stone structure from the face of the planet, Danny made to move his arms, ready to summon all the throwing daggers and knives he had in possession.

 _*SSSRRRHHH_

"What the-" His eyes landed on the black sand binding his body to the stone pillar, and suddenly a closed dam in his mind blasted open, assaulting him with memories of fighting the King of Nightmares by his lonesome, of how he was shot in the back with an arrow. His defeat. Somehow, the recollection brought a bitter taste to his mouth, repulsive in its entirety.

He hated losing.

More than that, he hated being chained -restrained like some rabid dog.

Growling in annoyance, the Spirit of Halloween thrashed against his bindings, feeling the sand shift but never letting go of his form. Now thoroughly irritated, Danny pulled on his power and attempted to transform to his Ghost-form, ready to pull an easy escape.

 _*SWIISH_

"Dang it!" The white-haired Immortal cursed, hissing as the black sand binding his body partially shifted to form a sharp whip to lash at his neck, too fast for him to dodge in his position. Thin trail of blood flowed out of the thin cut on his neck and he winced. Hopefully, an Immortal has somekind of healing factor or else that wouldn't be pretty.

"Where the heck am I?" Danny wondered to himself, feeling slightly more relieved when he felt the light cut on his neck slowly closing and healing. Eyeing the stone structures around him and the darkness quite literally enveloping him, Danny easily made his comments. "Honestly, Boogeyman, I think you need to change your name to Caveman, instead."

..

...

...

"Oooh, ignoring me, eh?" Danny smirked. Without much else to do, Danny settled himself for the one thing he was confident he could do without fail. "Two can play that game."

Annoy the hell out of the King of Nightmares.

"PALE-BUTT! WANNA HEAR A SONG? YEAH? OKAAY! TINKY-WINKY, DIPSY, LALA, PO-!" On and on he sang, using bits of his power to enhance the volume of his voice. That, combined with the echo provided by the cave and the off-note tune of the annoying Teletubies song he was singing was more than enough to annoy the hell out of the Boogeyman.

The black sand binding him shifted much more agitatedly. Danny smirked.

Halloween: 1. Boogeyman: 0.

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

"All this thinking is getting us nowhere!" Jack, ever the quick-to-boredom kind of guy, complained from his spot in the couch, playing with one of Santa's newly made toy. "Can't we just, I don't know, storm in to his lair and kick his pale, flat butt or something?"

Most of the Guardians, which translates to everyone but Bunny, gave him identical flat looks. It was sort of funny that the one guy the Winter Sprite likes the least was actually one of the few that was most similar to him in thought patterns, barring Danny of course. If given an analogy, the two would be like two north poles of a magnet, constantly pushing one another. That, or a bull.

Scratch that, they _are_ bulls.

"No." They all answered.

Jack groaned, feeling his brain turn halfway to mush as the boredom dogpiled him deeper into the couch. "Isn't there anything to do for now? Someone needs to do something before I go ahead and continue my plan on making that Disneyland knock-off I told you before." He warned, spinning his staff lazily atop his head.

"Why don't you go and visit Jamie or something? I'm sure he'd appreciate your company." North suggested, a bit too eager to get the volatile Winter Spirit out of his workshop. The thought of his workshop, along with half a year's worth of work, turned into a winter wonderland wasn't such a good prospect to him.

"That's the thing!" Jack groaned once more, burying his face deeper into the plush pillow he was currently crushing to paste. "He's got a math test tomorrow and, if he doesn't get a B or above, he's gonna get seriously grounded." He explained, having half a mind to summon a blizzard to Burgess even though it was nearing summer.

"What kind of grounded are we talking here?"

"Like, the whole summer vacation kind of grounded."

There's several wince sounding in the room. Jack wholeheartedly agreed with them.

"I know! What about Danny?" That was all the prompt Jack needed before the Winter Sprite literally bolted out of the room in the blink of an eye, a small cloud of dust the only thing left to signify his passing as he left without another word to his companion, eager to once again ease his boredom with his look-alike.

"Tooth." Bunny began, face pale as cold sweat started to cascade down his face like a waterfall. "Why did you have to suggest the Halloween Spirit of all things to Popsicle?" His shoulder twitched minutely as the laughter of some dolls that sounded too-much like Danny echoed through the hall, his mind reminiding him of the traumatizing prank that was his first experience with the youngest of the Immortals.

"So he can ease his boredom?"

"And not turn my office into a winter Disneyland!" North chimed in, giving his own two cents as he worked together with Phil on some train toys he'd been making since April.

"Yes, and that." Tooth nodded her head at the Santa Claus, agreeing with his point.

"Ugh..!" Bunny groaned, shivers slowly subsiding along with the cute, yet somehow slightly ominous, gigglings of the various dolls in the workshop that reminded him of the ghastly immortal's snickering. "Those two are evil! EVIL!"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Toothiana giggled at Bunny's overly violent reaction to the Halloween Spirit. "Oh! Maybe we should go over and join in on the visit! We can get to know each other better!"

Reactions were varied among them with Sandy giving the most positive reaction with several sand images and a pair of cheerful thumbs-up, Santa having a neutral look on his face -neither troubled nor interested in the whole idea- and Bunny who was violently shaking his head, continuously chanting _Nope nope nope_ under his breath.

"Let's go!"

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

 **Casa de Phantom**

"It should be around here, somewhere.." Jack murmured, pushing back some gnarly branch from his path. "It's nice of you guys to visit him too, by the way." Jack turned his head slightly to the side, giving appreciative glances to his co-workers and fellow Guardians. He'd been surprised when he was interrupted in his flight by Santa's sleigh, but that quickly turned into a grin when he knew they were joining him on his quest to the haunted manor of the Halloween Spirit.

It's going to be so much fun. He could already imagine it. Bunny's scream. Bunny's shriek. Bunny's everything.

He could hardly wait.

Meanwhile, wa~ay into the back of the group, Bunny shivered in fear, his body quaking with terror as shivers ran up and down his spine at the lightest of breeze against his neck and the flicker of shadow at the corners of his eyes. The fact that the trees around them looked like they've got tortured human faces carved on them doesn't make it any easier on him.

"I-I don't think he's home right now, mate." He stuttered, averting his eyes from a particularly horrifying expression on a tree. "Maybe w-we should just go back and try tomorrow."

"Aww, is wee little Bunny scared?" Jack taunted, grinning as Bunny quickly rose to the taunt.

"Whad'dya say, ya little bas- KYAAA!" Bunny leapt into the air and straight to Santa's arms Scooby-doo style, screaming in fright when a black cat hissed at him from a bush, it's tail having been stepped on by the Easter Bunny earlier in his agitation.

Jack fell to his knees, laughing at the terrified Bunny. That was simply priceless!

Toothiana politely turned away and tried to hide her giggles with fake coughs. She was only slightly successful on her attempt.

Sandy just tilted his head to the side, an amused smile blossoming on his face.

North sighed at the shaking Pooka in his arms, amused by his overt reaction to a cat of all thing. Maybe he was genuinely scared and not simply disliking Danny. Or it could be both. Anyway, the Spirit of Wonder calmly returned Bunny to his feet and patted his shoulder. "Man up, Bunny! There's nothing to fear here!"

"..." Bunny stayed silent.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." North murmured under his breath.

Jack stopped laughing almost instantly at that, apparently having enough focus to pick up on the mutterings of the old spirit. "Aww, you can't be serious!" He said, moving along the path he was sure would lead to Danny's secret manor. "That was just a cat! Bunny's just too much of a chi-"

 _*SRRKK!_

The Winter Sprite stopped in mid-stride, confused at the foreign sound caught by his ears. That.. was the distinctive sound of sand shifting under one's feet. A part of his mind told him that it was just Sandy, but another part, a notably small, rarely functioning but highly logical part of his mind told him that Sandy wasn't a childish spirit who would use his power for shits and giggles like tripping someone's feet. And for the record, sand is not a common material found in the woods.

So then, whose sand was that?

Jack looked down, more than slightly horrified when he noticed the familiar, black sand strewn all over the place. Now that he looked back, there was some very large slash-marks on the trees -one that looked very similar to what the Boogeyman's favoured scythe made back in the battle. By the MiM, was that hoove-prints on the ground?

"Guys.." He began, voice complete void of humor. "I think I know _WHO_ Pitch is searching for."

* * *

 **Back with Danny...**

The Halloween spirit wanted to bash his head on something. Preferably something large and hard, like that wall in the corner. That looks sturdy enough to knock the stupidity out of him.

He could teleport.

T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T.

Instant travelling between two places regardless of time and distance!

The white-haired Immortal laughed and laughed until he thought his gut will explode and crawl out of his body in sheer agony from all the laugh he'd done in the past ten minutes. It was so unexpected that even Pitch was concerned for the Halloween Spirit's mental health. And then, with a grin on his face, Danny shouted out one parting farewell to the King of Nightmares.

"Hasta La Vista, Caveman! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

 _*Pop!_

... And he was gone.

Pitch Black sat in his throne, slightly stunned at the turn of event before clicked his tongue displeasedly. "Tsk. He could pull off the evil laugh better than me!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? I know it's short but my brain literally stopped went on strike against me! Good? Bad? You tell me your thoughts on REVIEW! Oh, and don't forget the nice LIKES and FOLLOW buttons!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **SilverShark signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay, this fic should actually be updated two weeks ago but I got sidetracked with my other fic which is giving me a lot of trouble. But enough of that, I came bearing great news along with the chapter! The previous chapter reached a 20 in review! How awesome is that!?**

 **Thanks a lot, guys! I think I released one or two tears of joy when I saw it. Hiks, and it was all such a supportive and positive reviews too. Huwaaaaa! (Talon: I'mma gonna join your overreaction! Huwaaaaaa~!). Ehem, anyway, let's move on to the reviews shall we? I've got a whole lot of them to reply to.**

 **Tsukiko K: Thank you for the continuous support! Here is the update, enjoy.**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. He won't suddenly teleport in front of the Guardians now, but definitely will in the future. Like I said before, his control over his teleportation ability is bad so maybe after he trained some more.**

 **Glaciaj Flamoj: I'm glad you liked my story. There might be new villains in the future and I'll consider the rest of your ideas. Not sure about Spirits and Ghosts seeing each other but yeah, I'll think some more about it.**

 **Kimera20: Thanks!** _*Blush Awkwardly*_ **And also, many greatful thanks for the support over my life even though we don't know one another beyond writer and reader. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous one. Again, thanks! :)**

 **WildRosa13474: He's definitely planning something worse. Something much more insidious** _#InsidiousQuotes_

 **Poppykiller: Ikr! Lolz. I thought about it for a while** _'What kinda song annoys the hell out of people?'_ **and voila! I found my answer in the old pile of my childhood belongings. Inspiration comes from the most unexpected of places.**

 **Hookedonh00k: Thank you. The mansion itself isn't messed up, but the miniature graveyard lawn certainly is. He wouldn't be so pleased about it.**

 **PhoenixWillowsRox88: Thank you! Here it is, enjoy!**

 **QueenofHearts7378: I'm indeed. I'm very proud of my accomplishment.** _*Burst out laughing!*_

 **Guest: Thank you for the kind words!**

 **Myra the Fox: Thank you! Thank you!** _*Bows dramatically*_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter, I hope you find it as fun to read as the previous one!**

 **EmPro8: Thank you! I try my best and please, enjoy the chapter!**

 **AlyssPotter: I know right! At first, I thought I made him slightly OOC since he was less snarky and more mischievous but yeah, I guess it matches his new persona and identity as the Immortal Spirit of Halloween. And I agree with you, Pitch is so overrated but his powers is just too cool. Shadows..** _*Drools..*_. **Anyway, I'll see to that idea.**

 **Phantom J. Ryder: Haha, yeah. I did say that I take helpful critics and ideas to mind. So, I thought of a way to make it more enjoyable to everyone who reads my stories. Besides, RotG is a kid's movie anyway, even if the casts are adults and teenagers, so it should have minimal cursing by nature. So, yeah, You're Welcome! Thank you for the praise, too. I've got a long ways to go before I can be considered a real pro in writing stories. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Pollyh12: Here it is!**

 **Dr. Z (Guest): I'm glad I could make your day. At first I was tempted to make it just like what you thought it would be but then I thought of something more interesting and before I knew it, I already wrote it. So don't worry, it's not only you -I'm slightly evil too. Rotfl. In my opinion, Pitch is worse than Vlad for some reason. What do you think? Vlad or Pitch in the scale of villainy?**

 **Luck Out: Heheh! I was grinning when writing this too. Here is the update, enjoy!**

 **TPhantom1239 (Guest): Hahaha! I get that a lot. Thank you for putting that fav on my fic! I'll definitely do that, though! That idea is pretty much one of the most important reason why I wrote this fic. Wkwkwk! Anyway, Here is the update, enjoy the chapter!**

 **SerenaThe Hedgehog: Ikr! Hahahaha!**

 **FreckledFreakGirl11: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Youdontseethis: Thank you! Here is the update! :)**

 **...Whew, that took a lot. I swear, this part is actually the longest of the entire chapter. But that's nice, I enjoy the chance to respond to the supports given to me. Again, thanks for everything guys and gals! I think this chapter isn't as funny as the previous one as this is the part where everything starts to fall into action, but hopefully, it would be enjoyable too. Oh, and by the way, anyone know the name of Pitch's lair? I used my own name since I don't know the official one. Hehehe...**

 **Well, you know the rituals! Don't be shy to leave your thoughts and comments on REVIEW and click that FAVOURITE and FOLLOW button down bellow! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Great Below, Pitch's Lair.**

"Hmm.."

Within the convines of his underground lair, Pitch Black sat atop his throne, humming quietly to himself as he watched the space that was once occupied by the Spirit of Halloween through his connection to the shadows perpetually covering his domain. With a light frown marring his ashen-pale face, Pitch reclined back against his stone throne, releasing an involuntary sigh.

"I should've expected something like teleportation from a being as.." He paused, trying to find the right word to describe his former captive. "..abstract as Halloween." Self chastisement is something he rarely indulge in, but it certainly felt humbling to make some mistakes every once in a while, even for an Immortal evil mastermind like him.

"No matter." The King of Nightmare finally concluded after a period of silent contemplation, a self-assured smile with a tad too much malice in it spreading across his face. "I've gotten what I needed."

A sphere of flame-like, toxic-green energy appeared from within the folds of his shadowy cloak, it's eerie light a beacon in the total darkness of the King of Nightmare's lair. As if alive, the flaming sphere flickered and snaked away from the Immortal's grasp as though trying to flee before it was quickly enveloped in a cocoon of black sand.

"Ssh..! Ssh..! Don't be scared." The tone of his voice was disturbingly maternal, one could mistake it for love if they don't know that Pitch Black is devoid of it. "For soon.. Heheh-!"

The bright, toxic-green glow slowly took a darker shade, shuddering at every insertion done by the black sand.

"-Soon, it will start to feel so, _so_ good."

* * *

 **Ireland, No Man's Forest.**

Pain was something that Danny had quickly grown accustomed to in the past fourty eight hour, his battle with the Spirit of Fear having given him more pain than anyone or anything ever did since the start of his Immortal life. He could humbly and honestly say that he, at the very least, has a decent pain tolerance. That was probably the only thing keeping him from outright screaming his lungs out from the sheer agony burning him from the inside out as he appeared from his teleportation.

 _What is happening!?_

The Halloween Spirit promptly fell where he stood, body limp and lifeless like a puppet with its strings cut. His body spasmed periodically, a pain-induced seizure wrecking his body from head to toe, inside and out.

 _Stop it!_

There was a horrifying noise all around and inside him, hoarse and shrill with a hint of something wet. It was pretty much everything he could hear in his hear and inside his head, even his thoughts are getting harder to focus on.

 _Was that me? Was that my scream?_

A sickening crack and squelch resounded through the empty forest as his fingers broke from the sheer strength he was applying to his clenched fist. Muscles and blood vessels followed soon, torn and ripped apart from within. Internal bleeding and muscle rupture painted his skin a malignant purple, blue and red. Tears of blood flowed down his eyes as he coughed up yet even more globules of thick, red blood.

 _Stop It! StopItStop it! STOP IT!_

After what could possibly be hours of torturous agony, sweet merciful unconsciousness finally came to save him. He accepted with open arms, grateful for the escape from all the pain inflicted upon him. The last thing he could see through the haze of pain and blood was the blurry figure of a beautiful, black-haired maiden in red and a short, dwarfish man in tunic beside her.

* * *

 **The Great Below, at the same time...**

 _Sssshh..!_

There was a distinct sensation in his arm as his sand finally shattered all resistence the sphere of green flames could offer and flooded it with his dark aura, severing its connection with its progenitor. Pitch held back the overpowering urge to release his trademarked evil-megalomaniac laugh, opting instead, to focus on filling the flame with as much negativity and fear as he could possibly do without snuffing it out.

Actually, screw that. He's THE megalomaniac, he can laugh whenever he wanted.

And so, for the next ten minutes and a half, Pitch released his best evil laugh, enjoying the echo it produced as it bounced off the walls of his cave. So overjoyed, in fact, that he forgot to pay a bit more attention to just how much black sand he was inserting to the growing sphere of energy, having now inverted its power from green with black streaks to black with green streaks and growing larger and larger by the second.

"You think it's only you who can play a God? Manny, oh Manny, I shall disprove you of that notion! I'll show you my own creation! My own Immortal Spirit! My very own Guardian!"

The sphere pulsed and wavered. A low level of consciousness and individuality slowly forming inside, along with the vague shape of a wide, malicious toothy grin on the flame.

Only time will tell the kind of calamity this evil spirit will bring to the world in the future...

But for now, Pitch decided to focus back on his favourite group of Immortals. Hmm? What's this? They're entering his lair searching for the Halloween Spirit? That's no good, he must be a good host and welcome them immediately. With that thought in mind, Pitch smirked once more, eager to greet his archenemies and putting them in their rightful place at the deepest pit of his dungeon for eternity. So, with a malicious cackling worthy of the title of Nightmare King, Pitch sank to the shadows covering his lair, the sphere of black-green spiritual power once again safely hidden beneath the folds of his cloak.

"Get your sociopathic butt here, your walking stick of chalk!" The enraged voice of the Winter Spirit echoed through the tunnels of his lair, eliciting an irritated eye roll from the King of Nightmares.

 _What is up with everyone and my bottom today?_ He wondered annoyedly to himself, speeding through the shadow to get to his guests.

* * *

Jack Frost was very rarely angered at something, there were times of course, but he prided himself in his self-proclaimed status as one of the coolest Immortal anyone could ever encounter in their life, if not THE coolest one around, pun not intended. Suffice to say, he has a pretty good amount of patience behind his mischievous, snow covered heart. Of course, there are also times when that very same ice would turn so cold, it burns. Times when the snow would turn into sharp, dangerous icicles.

Like right now.

Cold wind furiously propelled his flight through the air, his rage giving him the strength needed to easily outrun even North's fabled reindeer-pulled sleigh. Multiple scenarios of what could and would happen to his lookalike ran itself through his mind, none of which was pleasant. Despite the short time in which he had known Danny, Jack could honestly say that he had grown to enjoy the company of his kindred spirit and he now feared for his fate. Anything could happen with that deranged megalomaniac in the equation; torture, brain-washing, death, and the list grows on.

His grip tightened on his shepherd's crook, frost slowly spreading through the length of its wooden shaft. ' _If anything happened to him-'_ He thought to himself, biting back the urge to snarl and summon the biggest blizzard he could. _'I'll make that scum wish he wasn't an Immortal!'_

The trip that would've taken seven hours by flight was reduced to a mere one hour with the speed the Winter Spirit, and subsequently North and co. who was chasing after him, was flying with. Jack landed hard against the ground, not even bothering to slow his descent with the wind and created a crater where his feet touched.

Oh well, he was an Immortal anyway. Mortal flesh and bones are so overrated.

North and the rest of the Guardians arrived shortly after in a much controlled manner, the reindeer's puffing and huffing in exhaustion as they were forced to push through their absolute limit in order to literally race against the wind. Rudolf wasn't amused by that, evidence by the stink eye the red-nosed reindeer was shooting at the Winter Spirit.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled, his feet tapping impatiently in haste.

"Calm, Jack. Calm." North soothed him, though the tone of his voice suggested that he was barely putting a lid on his own wrath. "One must prepare themselves when entering the nest of the Nightmare King. Charging recklessly will only earn you a one way trip to the darkness. Forever." The Christmas Spirit cautioned.

"I know that!" He growled, taking a deep breath to forcibly calm himself before continuin in a defeated tone. "I know that.. It's just, what if he did something bad to Danny or worse?!"

"We understand." This time it was Tooth, flying over to him to help him reign in his temper. "That is why we're here, to find him and help him. If you're reckless, we can't do that. So please Jack, for yourself, us and Danny, calm down."

It took some time but the Winter Spirit finally calmed down enough that he was sure he wouldn't rush in to off the Nightmare King for good the moment he saw a glimpse of his pale hide. "Alright, I'm calm." He exhaled.

"Good." Bunny commented, lightly spinning his boomerang as he eyed the hole that served as the entrance to Pitch's lair with a predatory gaze. How a anthropomorphic rabbit can shoot a predatory gaze was up for debate. "I was itching for some action."

"That makes two of us."

Jack and Bunny leapt into the dark hole, leading the others into the lair of the Spirit of Fear. "Any plans on how to approach this, guys? I kinda don't want a repeat of our previous visit here." He asked, shivering as his mind reminded him of what happened on their last visit into the Great Below. A chill went down his spine, eyes involuntarily swerving to his back to watch the elongating shadows in suspicion. Not a pleasant experience.

"We split up." North spoke up, his voice booming loudly against the walls of the tunnel.

Jack groaned out loud, hands swiftly making a reunion trip with his face in sheer dumbstruck disbelieve. Was he really suggesting what he think it is? If there's something Jack learned from the time he spent in the Halloween Spirit's company, it is surely horror movie logics. Danny, a certified master of modern horror thanks to his 'Classic Horror 101' ability, taught him a lot of things he knew about that particular genre and among them was the knowledge not to split up when you're trapped in a forest/cabin/cave/etc with a monster and/or murderer on your trail.

Pitch counts as both in this case. Creepy bastard.

"That's a ba~aad idea, North!" Jack replied. "You should join me and Danny when we're having our movie night! You could do with some education in horror movie logic!" He said.

"Unlike a certain someone, some of us actually has a job to do and, have you heard of the word 'Deadline'? It's evil." North rambled with Bunny nodding sagely in the background, completely agreeing with his rant. "But I digress. You, Tooth and Bunny go ahead and distract Pitch so Sandy and I can go and infiltrate the lair. This way, if things go south, both teams have someone to bail them out." Here, he gave a pointed look to Bunny and a meaningful thumb pointed to himself.

Jack mulled over the idea and found himself accepting of it. If they've a secured escape route, then let's split up! "Alright, let's roll guys!"

 _*TAPTAP!_

Their feet landed with a dull thud on the underground cavern floor, weapons firmly grasped at the ready. Nodding to one another wordlessly, the five Guardians of Childhood split up into groups of three and two, quickly moving away to fulfill their agreed objectives. Jack, Bunny and Tooth moved forward into the darkness, the sharp glow of Jack's staff illuminating their way.

"Gotta hand it to him, though." Bunny commented, a hint of a grudging respect in his tone as he eyed the wall illuminated by the glow of the Winter Sprite's staff. "He has some pretty good taste, if a bit too classy for my liking." And what a taste it was. Even as they walked, Jack and Tooth could see the barest shapes of the old carvings on the stone walls. They didn't get the chance to take in the sight the last time they visited the Great Below with Pitch jumping in on them.

"This is taking too long." Jack grumbled. "Shouldn't he be able to sense us inside his lair? He should be here in, like, five minutes ago!" He continued to complain.

"Maybe he was out?" Tooth wondered with Bunny groaning in the universally used 'I gave up' manner.

Growing more and more agitated by each passing second, Jack decided that stealth wasn't the best way to approach the matter and decided to literally riot. "Get your sociopathic butt here, your walking stick of chalk!" He shouted, followed with some other insult only a three hundred year old teenager with elemental powers could possibly know.

"Now, now." Smooth and deep was the voice of the Nightmare King as he emerged from the darkness, golden eyes glowing with power and a chiding smirk on his face. "Let's not start with petty insults, shall we?"

"Cut the chit-chat, you creep! Where's Danny?" Jack wasted no time to interrogate the elder Immortal, pointing his shepherd's crook dangerously at Pitch. "What did you do to him?"

"Danny?" Pitch hummed, his infuriating smirk still on his face. "You mean the Halloween Spirit? How cute, you gave him a pet name! Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to your question. Here, there, he could be everywhere! Such is the difficulty of dealing with one capable of teleportation, I'm afraid. Of course, he could also be in the afterlife for all I know."

Pitch almost immediately shadow-travelled away as Jack released his power and summoned a thick pillar of jagged ice from the grown. "You've grown better, Frost. Say, why is there only three of you, hm?"

Jack growled. "I'm the one asking you questions, not the other way around!" Several icicles of unusual size was launched into the air, Pitch easily shattered them with his Blacksand Scythe.

"Hmm..?" Closing one of his eyes, Pitch extended his senses through his connection with the shadows, easily finding two intruders walking through the darkness of his lair. "Ah.. splitting up, I see. That's a bad move, Guardians." Pitch sank into the shadows and hurriedly moved away from the trio of Immortals, intent on intercepting the less troublesome duo.

"Nu-uh, not on my watch, mate!" Bunny quickly fished out two bottles of cocktail molotov, the cloth plugging the bottles lit with blazing fire. "Here ya go!" The two bottles exploded upn impact with the cave floor, spreading fire and illuminating the tunnel, cutting off Pitch's transportation through the shadow and forcing him to turn back least he gets burned.

"Really, Bunny? Cocktail Molotov?" Tooth asked, an unimpressed stare shot to the innocently whistling Pooka.

"Where do I get some?" Jack asked, stars in his eyes.

Pitch rose back from the shadow, an annoyed sneer on his face as he glared at the three guardians. "It's a fight you want?" His scythe appeared in his arms, along with an army of black horses. "It's a fight you'll get."

* * *

 **Ireland, No Man's Forest.**

"Uurgh.." Danny groaned, blearily opening one of his eyes only to immediately force it back shut as the rays of the sun ravaged his sight along with the indescripable pain the simple action caused on him. "W-where am I?" He almost didn't recognize his own voice. It sounded scratchy and throaty and _raw_ , almost as if someone put an entire litter of angry cats inside his throat just to see if they would claw him from the inside out.

"You're awake." A soft yet a tad bit cold voice sounded from his side, prompting him to once again open his eyes to see just who it was he's talking to. "I'm certifiably impressed, young Immortal, not many could after getting their soul and essence severed in half."

What.

"I'm the Immortal Witch of the Land of Shadows, Scathatch." She said once more, unaware or skillfully ignoring his mental reeling at the news of what actually happened to him. "You're inside one of my holiday houses in Ireland. Thank Me."

WHAT!?

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, folks! What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Suspenseful? (Talon: Was that even a word? (Me: Shut up, you!)) Don't forget to leave your comments in REVIEW box bellow and also click that FAV and FOLLOW button!**

 **See ya all next chapter!**

 **Silvershark Out!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've lost my muse! Noooo! U-until then, here's a little short story to show that I'm not yet dead.**

* * *

 **BONUS MATERIALs:**

 **I. Fandoms (ft. Jack Frost & Danny Phantom)**

"-That, young padawan, is where Bunny and I-"

...

"Hey, Jamie! Here, let me introduce you to my young padawan, Danny!"

...

"Uhmm.. Jack?"

The Winter Sprite perked at the mention of his name, rolling over from his spot in the couch where he spent the past thirty five minutes lazing like a cat while munching on a bowl of his special handmade candies. Danny hurriedly snatched the half-empty bowl from him, hissing in annoyance. He didn't spend five hours and numerous buckets of chocolate on making those things only to have them disappear in less than an hour!

Jack yawned, grumbling something under his breath about boredom. He was pretty sure two-thirds of those things aren't for younger audience, though. "Wha' ish yit?" The following stretch was enough to make even Danny cringe and Cha-cha, his pet Russian Blue, to nod in admiration. No, aren't you supposed to be a sort-of-normal Immortal guy? When did you develop cat-like flexibility to contort in such an angle?

 _It must be the rain._ He concluded, eyeing the downpour through fogged up window.

"Err.. I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but I kept on forgetting it." He began, casually swatting away the half-hearted attempts of stealing his candies from both the Immortal and his cat. Tsk, traitor. "What exactly is this young Padawan thing you've been calling me with?" It sounded vaguely indian, but that couldn't be it. Jack avoided scorching hot places like the plague, anyway.

...!?

Eh? What was that? Just now, he was sure he heard something shatter violently in the background. Sadly, by turning around to search for the mysterious sound, Danny missed the expression of absolute shock and horror that not only marred Jack's, but also Cha-cha's face.

With trembling hands, Jack pushed himself up from his comfortable spot in the couch, thoughts of lazing around discarded to the wind. "Danny." He began, grabbing hold of his shoulders and clamping tight with a vice-like grip. To the Halloween Spirit's growing fear, a slasher smile was quickly forming on his lookalike's cherry-red face. Wait, what? Why was he blushing in the first place?! "I, Jack Frost, will teach you the greatness-"

Somewhere along the way, the Winter Sprite began dragging him to the living room. "No, wait! Jack, calm down! What are you doing, is this a kidnapping? Sexual harrasment? Sto- Wai, stop it!"

"-of STAR WARS!"

Thus, Danny Phantom was successfully introduced to the Star Wars fandom.

* * *

 **II. Minions (Ft. Jack Frost)**

Not for the first time in his three hundred something years of existence did Jack thought of getting himself his own personal group of attendants -Minions, according to Danny. At first the thought was purely fantasy, seeing North's army of Yeti and Little Elfs was something of a comedic relief in recent years and having Tooth's adoring Faes weren't half bad either, but lately the thought was getting more and more pushy.

Well, it was probably his wounded pride.

The simple fact was that even though Danny was three centuries younger than he is, Danny already have a sizeable army of animals under his wings. Not as amazing as North and Tooth who both commanded magical creatures, but still!

Jack was pulled out of his stupor with a light swish of a fluffy grey tail under his nose. Ah, its Cha-Cha, Danny's trusty Russian Blue. The intelligent cat calmly leapt onto the couch he was commandeering as his private property before sitting with a flourish. Hmm, Bunny could learn a thing or two about grace from this feline.

Heh.

"What is it?" He wondered aloud.

"Meow." The cat meowed. His eyes glinting as if to say _'You are troubled? What's up?'_

Jack perked up. This cat, could it be that this cat is concerned about his recent brooding sessions? Touched, Jack picked the cat from his seat by his legs and hugged him to his chest. "You see, I'm a bit lonely lately. Everyonone has their own minions, but I was always alone. Heck, even bunny has those weird Egg-shaped Golem. I'm jealous."

The cat looked at him. "Nya Nya! Nyeaarrr!"

"Ooooh! That's a nice idea. Snowmen, huh? Fumu, I can do that." Excited, Jack hurriedly leapt to his feet, retrieved his shepherd's staff and flew out the window to quickly bring his long thought out dream to reality.

...

...

A week later and the Guardians was introduced to a talking snowman by the name of Olaf. A continuous echo of _"Do you wanna build a snowman~~?"_ can be heard resounding through North's castle, followed by almost a hundred groan of exasperation.

Meanwhile, Cha-Cha the cat rolled in the comfortable couch. "Meow!" It's a wonderful life, indeed.


End file.
